E se fosse verdade?
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji era uma jovem médica residente que sonhava em ser promovida, até que no dia de sua promoção sofre um acidente e entra em coma e é dessa estranha maneira que ela conhece Eriol Hiiragizawa o rapaz que alugou seu apartamento.CAP FINAL ON
1. Explicações

Oi!Gente essa é a minha primeiro fanfic e eu preciso muito da opinião de vocês.

P.S.: Por favor, perdoem os erros de português, eu sou péssima nessa matéria. Deixem reviews!

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 1 - Explicações  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo estava num belo jardim, onde podiam ser vistas várias plantas, como cerejeiras, magnólias e violetas. Ela considerava estar no paraíso, já que adora jardins, mas derrepente escutou uma voz muito familiar a chamando, só não sabia de onde, pois não via ninguém.

- Tomoyo? Tomoyo? TOMOYO! – gritava a enfermeira tentando acordar a amiga que dormia.

- Ah? O que foi? Quanto tempo dormi, Chiharu? - disse Tomoyo meio sonolenta.

- Seis minutos. Tomoyo, pelo amor de Deus, vai embora. - disse Chiharu.

- Nem pensar. Como posso ser digna de um cargo tão importante, se não fico aqui trabalhando?- respondeu Tomoyo

- AHHH TÁ! Então quer dizer que uma médica que fica 23h num hospital, não é digna de ser promovida? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Corrige-me se ouvi errado. - falou uma cínica Chiharu

- NÃO! Eu quero ser promovida e...AHH quer saber, eu vou trabalhar porque só assim eu ganho mais. – disse Tomoyo se retirando da sala.

Tomoyo se retirou da sala reservada aos médicos e se dirigiu ao corredor, quando ouviu um dos enfermeiros gritar pelo seu nome.

- DRRRRRA TOMOYO!- disse Guilherme se aproximando.

- Sim? – respondeu

- Chegou um novo paciente, seu nome é Fuji Kazuo, ele tem 75 anos e sofre de diabetes, seus familiares acabaram de trazê-lo pra cá e o mesmo precisa ser examinado.

- Me leve até ele, Guilherme.

Chegando no quarto do Sr. Kazuo, Tomoyo da de cara com um senhor que acabava de receber uma dose de morfina para que descansasse e ficasse tranqüilo, mas ao se aproximar do senhor para poder analisar sua situação, Tomoyo pode constatar que ele não estava calmo e muito menos descansado.

- Dra, casa comigo?- perguntou o velho

- Claro que sim, Sr. Kazuo. Irei pedir para minha irmã me emprestar o vestido de noiva dela para que possamos nos casar, okay?

Tomoyo virando- se para Guilherme disse:

- Dimunua a dosagem de morfína, faça alguns exames de sangue e glicose, pergunte aos familiares dele como andava sua dieta e cuide para que meu noivo seja bem tratado.

- Como desejar, Dra. – disse um sorridente enfermeiro achando graça de sua amiga.

Retirando-se do quarto de Kazuo, Tomoyo se dirige para a entrada do hospital e encontra um homem drogado dando muito trabalho aos médicos e seguranças, quando chega com uma injeção para injetar no homem Inabata aparece e o faz.

- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. Desse aqui eu cuido. – disse cínico.

- Eu poderia ter resolvido. -disse Tomoyo ao "rival".

- Não duvido disso, Dra. – e saiu com um sorriso vitorioso da presença da jovem médica.

- Pelo que vejo, você e Inabata continuam a se estranhar não é mesmo? – disse Nakuru que via a situação de perto.

- Entre nós dois sempre existirá esse clima de rivalidade, mas somente pela parte dele, porque da minha...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa explicar isso pra mim, sabia?

Tomoyo sorriu para sua amiga. Nakuru sempre a ajudou desde que entrará no Hospital Santa Claire e ela sempre seria grata por isso.

- E então me acompanha? – perguntou Nakuru.

- Aonde?

- Ao banheiro claro, preciso retocar a maquiagem.

- Ahhh claro.

- Pensou o quê? Que eu ia te chamar pra jantar?- Nakuru perguntou rindo.

- Não que isso. - respondeu meio sem graça.

As duas mulheres estavam tão envolvidas na conversa que não perceberam a chegada de uma terceira pessoa que, como elas, também se dirigia ao banheiro.

- Falando em jantar...Como está o preparativo para seu jantar com o Touya?- perguntou Rika, a recepcionista do Hospital, aparecendo atrás das duas e já entrando na conversa.

- Que jantar? – perguntou Tomoyo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ahhh! Grande coisa, um jantar com o meu ex e minha sogra que não faz idéia do pedido de divórcio.

As três mulheres entraram no banheiro. Rika e Nakuru entraram conversando e rindo alegremente, enquanto que Tomoyo seguia as duas em silêncio.

- Nossa. Se colocar mais maquiagem vai poder sair daqui e ir trabalhar no circo. – disse Rika.

- Eu descobri que alguns de nossos pacientes são assombrados com o fantasma das rugas. – respondeu Nakuru.

- Acho que você está se preocupando demais com a aparência pra quem vai jantar com o ex. – disse Chiharu entrando no banheiro.

- Quero que o Touya veja o que está perdendo, além do mais não quero matar minha sogrinha de susto.

- Ai, ai. Tomoyo, você tem muita sorte em ter que se preocupar só com o seu trabalho, agora eu e as garotas temos que nos preocupar não só com os homens, mas também com nossos filhos. Imaginem vocês que o Terada não me deixa em paz, se continuar assim não vai dar tempo nem de depilar as pernas. – disse Rika.

- Não depila que ele te deixa em paz.- disse Nakuru.

Depois de muitas gargalhadas as três se retiraram do toalete e voltaram aos seus afazeres, deixando Tomoyo com seus pensamentos.

- Será realmente que eu tenho sorte? – pensava Tomoyo.

- Dra? A senhora está ai? – perguntava Guilherme do lado de fora do toalete.

- Sim, já estou saindo Guilherme.

Depois de sair do toalete e resolver alguns problemas, ela decidiu seguir para seu consultório quando recebeu um telefonema.

- Alô? – disse Tomoyo.

- Alô? Tomy?- perguntou uma mulher.

- Sakura! Que bom que você ligou, e sei até qual é o motivo.

- Você vêm ou não vêm? Até o Shoran já chegou pro jantar Tomoyo, só falta você e o cara que eu vou te apresentar e será seu futuro amor.

- Lá vêm você de novo querendo arranjar namorado pra mim? Você o conhece pelo menos?

- Não, mas ele é um amigo de um amigo meu.

- Ahh que seja. Então, me diga o que vamos tem pro jantar?

- Lasanha, receita da mamãe e...Espera só um minuto. SHAOLIN, NADESHIKO, quem pois o Bob Esponja na lasanha?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaram as duas crianças do outro lado do telefone.

- Vou desligar Tomy.

- Tá bom. Eu vou chegar ai lá pelas sete horas.

- Já são sete.

- Sete e meia.

- Ok, tchau maninha.

Tomoyo desligou o telefone achando graça da irmã brigando com seus dois filhos. Shaolin era a cara chapada do pai, era um menino de 8 anos com cabelos castanhos e olhos ambarinos. Já Nadeshiko que tinha 6 anos se parecia mais com a mãe, todavia tinha a personalidade de Shoran. Estava se preparando para ir embora quando foi chamada para ir ao consultório de seu chefe, o Dr. Terada, marido de sua amiga Rika. Ao chegar lá deu de cara com Inabata que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do consultório.

Continua...

* * *

**Porque será que chamaram Tomoyo ao escritório? Será que Inabata será promovido ao invés da jovem de cabelos negros e olhos violeta? Não percam o próximo capitulo.**

**Review? =D**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	2. Armações do destino

**Obrigada pelos reviews, gente! Continuem opinando.**

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 2 - Armações do Destino  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**Tomoyo se sentiu bastante nervosa e insegura ao perceber que Inabata estava presente na sala. Para ela, isso só podia significar uma coisa...Terada já havia feito sua escolha.

- Boa noite Dra. Daidouji. Imagino que já saiba por que a chamei aqui, não é mesmo?- perguntou Terada.

- Sim, senhor.- ao responder o diretor do hospital, Tomoyo pode constatar que Inabata se mantinha calado, o que ela achou muito estranho.

- Bem, como não gosto de rodeios, vou direto ao assunto. Tomoyo o cargo é seu.

- Meus parabéns, Tomoyo. Até que pra uma residente você está se saindo muito bem.- disse Inabata entre os dentes e logo se retirando da sala.

Tomoyo havia ficado perplexa, não acreditava que o seu grande sonho estava se realizando.

- Muito obrigada, Dr. Terada. O senhor não vai se arrepender, eu vou começar a trabalhar imediatamente e...

- NÃO!- disse Terada firme, assustando Tomoyo com sua atitude. Eu admiro muito você, passa mais tempo nesse hospital do que em qualquer lugar, entretanto, quero que vá pra casa descansar; pois ficar aqui 26h deve ser bastante cansativo.

Tomoyo o olhou sem entender, como sabia que ela estava lá há tanto tempo?

- Eu sei de tudo e de todos, agora vá descansar, porque amanhã não pense que terá moleza para você, jovem doutora. – disse Terada sorrindo.

Ela agradeceu e saiu do consultório do seu chefe. Indo em direção ao estacionamento, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Inabata que tinha estacionado o carro dele ao lado do seu.

- Realmente estou impressionado com sua capacidade, Tomoyo. Meus parabéns.

- Inabata, eu sei que esse cargo era importante para você, mas veja bem...

- Não! Ele não significava nada, perto de outra proposta que me foi feita para ir trabalhar em outro hospital. Que aproveite seu cargo muito bem, enquanto eu me divirto no meu novo trabalho.

Depois de dizer aquilo, Inabata entrou dentro de seu carro e foi embora, deixando Tomoyo sem graça pela situação, mas mesmo assim não se deixou abalar, entrou no seu carro e foi para a casa de sua irmã, todavia, decidiu ligar para a mesma pra contar a grande novidade.

- Alô? Sakura?

- Oi, Tomoyo. E ai? Seu relógio tá dizendo que são sete e meia, porque o meu ta dizendo que são OITO E QUINZE!

- Desculpe pelo atraso, mas eu tenho um bom motivo pra me explicar.

- E qual seria esse motivo?

- Fui promovida.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TOMOYO! Que ótimo, quando foi isso? Conta-me como foi tudo e o Inabata ficou com cara de pum ou ele superou?- disse Sakura cínica do outro lado da linha.

- Quando eu chegar ai eu te conto tudo, daqui a pouco chego ai. Tchau.

- Xauzimm.

Tomoyo estava tão feliz com o fato de ser promovida que nem percebeu, quando um caminhão que estava vindo no sentido contrário perdeu o controle do automóvel por causa da pista molhada e colidiu com o carro dela.

Enquanto isso, uma jovem vendedora tentava convencer um rapaz de cabelos meia-noite a comprar um apartamento.

- E então, Eriol? O que achou daqui? - perguntou a corretora.

- Cadê o sofá? Você havia me dito que esse apartamento poderia ser alugado com os móveis já dentro dele, mas cadê os móveis? – perguntou Eriol.

- Como assim, cadê? Olhe pros lados e veja, todos os móveis estão ai. Esse imóvel foi fotografado várias vezes para revistas de arquitetura e...

Eriol balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. A corretora suspirou e levou o cliente para ver outro apartamento, de novo, pra variar...

- E esse? É um apartamento espaçoso e mobiliado como você queria.

- É ótimo pra todas as festas que eu vou dar. – disse Eriol ao se sentar no sofá e cair logo depois pelo fato do móvel ter rodinhas.

- Não?- perguntou receosa

- Não!- respondeu Eriol curto e grosso.

- Eu vou te mostrar o próximo apartamento, não tem como você não gostar. Observe a qualidade deste imóvel, a riqueza da decoração e...

Ao observar o seu jovem cliente, Naoko pode perceber que ele não havia gostado do apartamento, novamente, por causa do maldito sofá.

- Mas que raio de homem é esse que decide alugar um apartamento por causa de um sofá? – pensava Naoko.

Saindo do local, Eriol parou na calçada à espera da corretora, enquanto esperava uma folha teimosa insistia em grudar nele e isso foi o deixando irritado, toda hora pegava e jogava longe a folha, só que essa, insistentemente, voltava e na última vez grudou no seu rosto, foi ai que ele pegou a folha e a leu. Naoko chegando mais perto dele viu que o mesmo atravessa a rua em direção ao imóvel do outro lado da rua.

- Eriol! O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Vou ver esse apartamento. – disse o rapaz entregando o papel para a corretora.

- O quê? Mas um imóvel desse já deve estar alugado e, além disso...Ai tá bom. Eu vou ligar pra imobiliária.

O porteiro do apartamento abriu o imóvel para que Eriol e Naoko entrassem e logo de cara o rapaz pareceu satisfeito com o que viu.

- Você está com sorte, Eriol. O apartamento está vago. Só que o contrato é mensal e não anual.

- Uai, por quê?

- Não sei ao certo. Tragédia de família, foram muitos sigilosos quanto ao assunto.

- Gostei do sofá, é um belo sofá. – disse se sentando no móvel.

- É um belo sofá...Graças a Deus ele gostou de algo.

- O que disse?

- Eu perguntei se vai querer alugar?

- Nesse prédio aceitam animais? Porque eu tenho um gato e não vou alugar um apartamento onde não possa ficar com meu bicho.

- Não se preocupe, aqui são permitidos animais sim.

- Ótimo! Então considere alugado.

Dentro de uma semana Eriol e o seu gato já estavam morando no apartamento.O rapaz era muito bonito sem dúvida, com seus olhos azuis e cabelos no mesmo tom que faziam qualquer mulher desmaiar com um simples olhar, mas mesmo assim vivia sozinho com seu gato Spinel, desde que se mudará de sua querida Inglaterra na tentativa de esconder uma grande tristeza que ainda marcava seu coração. Ele estava bebendo na sala calmamente, seu gato em seu colo, até que a cerveja acabou e decidiu pegar outra lata. O rapaz tirou o gato do colo, mas o mesmo miou em sinal de reprovação, o rapaz não deu muita importância a isso. Ele foi até a cozinha e quando voltou teve uma grande surpresa.

- AHHHHH!Quem é você? Eu não tenho nada de valor aqui, mas se quiser eu posso lhe dar dinheiro e comida. Entretanto, por favor, não gaste mais dinheiro em bebidas. – disse Tomoyo.

- O quê?- perguntou Eriol estupefato.

Continua...

* * *

**Review? =D**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	3. Estranho encontro

Essa fanfic é baseada no filme " E se fosse verdade?" da DreamWorks™ e no anime Sakura Card Captors do grupo CLAMP™.

Infelizmente, ambas não me pertencem, porque se fossem minhas...Ah moleque, vocês iam ver o que é história, sem falar que eu NUNCA deixaria que SCC acabasse e caso acabasse, daria um final tão show pra série que não ia existir um só que não aprovasse. HEHEHE.

Espero que gostem, pois fiz pra vocês e perdoem meus erros de português, que são muitos, já que sou uma droga nessa matéria.

Pra vocês o meu muito obrigada pelos reviews.

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 3 - Estranho Encontro  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

O rapaz não podia acreditar nos seus olhos. Lá, em seu novo apartamento, encontrava-se uma mulher. Uma linda mulher, mas mesmo assim uma estranha em sua casa não é um bom sinal. Principalmente, quando a sua casa está supostamente trancada a "sete chaves".

- Eu não sou nenhum ladrão e muito menos um pedidor de esmolas. – disse Eriol.

- Então quem é você e o que faz no meu apartamento? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Seu apartamento?

- MEU apartamento.

- Ahhhh não. É tudo o que eu não precisava. O golpe do aluguel.

- Golpe do aluguel?

- É. Esses pilantras safados devem ter pegado o dinheiro de mais cinco pessoas que alugaram esse mesmo apartamento. Há quanto tempo você alugou esse lugar? – perguntou o rapaz curioso.

- AHHH desculpe. Deve estar havendo algum engano. Está vendo esses móveis? São todos MEUS movéis. Até aquela linda mesa feita de mag...NÃO ACREDITO! Isso aqui é uma mancha por acaso? Você conhece descansa copos? E ...O que é isso? Um gato em cima do sofá? Do MEU SOFÁ? Perdeu a noção do perigo?

- Como assim? Esses móveis são realmente seus?

- São! Eu moro aqui desde...Olha só o estado da minha casa! Eu não acredito, tem um porco dentro da minha casa. Ah, mas eu não quero nem saber. Vai limpar tudo isso! Vou pegar um pano para você começar a arrumar isso daqui.

Terminando esta última frase, Tomoyo se dirigiu à cozinha, deixando um confuso Eriol para trás.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou o rapaz

- Eu disse que tem um PORCO MORANDO NA MINHA CASA! – respondeu a moça.

O rapaz já cansado daquela situação decide conversar com a moça e colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Se dirigindo até a cozinha ele percebe que não há niguém lá, apenas ele. O pobre moço suspirou, provavelmente, estava começando a achar que estava ficando louco, já que à alguns minutos atrás estava conversando com aquela jovem mulher e depois "Puft", ela some. Ele volta para a sala e constata que tudo esta na maior tranqüilidade, tanto é verdade, que seu gato Spinel continua a dormir. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, depois de Eriol terminar seu banho, ele limpa o espelho e vê atrás de si a moça, que pergunta:

- Já arrumou minha casa?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Ele toma um susto tão grande que cai no chão e ao se levantar e olhar pra trás, pôde constatar que a moça não estava ali. Duvidando de sua sanidade mental, Eriol decide recorrer ao seu amigo o mais rápido possível.

Continua...

* * *

**Review? =D**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	4. Confissões de um bêbado

Oie, gente! Blz?

Estou passando aqui para deixar mais um cápitulo para vocês!Aê!Não esqueçam de ler meus recadinhos lá embaixo, okay?

Bjão!

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 4 - Confissões de um Bêbado  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Eriol antes de sair do apartamento decidiu dar uma faxina geral no lugar, afinal de contas, a casa estava de pernas pro ar. Terminando a faxina, foi para um bar encontrar seu velho amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro, que era psicólogo. Chegando ao bar, Eriol encontrou seu amigo sentado numa mesa sozinho tomando um chope e foi logo sentando-se ao seu lado e começando um diálogo.

- Yukito? Acho que estou ficando louco. – disse o rapaz.

- Oi, Eriol. Tudo bem? Eu estou ótimo, obrigado pela preocupação comigo.- respondeu Yukito cínico.

- Eu não acredito. Eu vim aqui para conversar e você vem com cinismo pra cima de mim? Que tipo de amigo é você?

- Calma, garoto. Você tem que levar as coisas mais na esportiva, sabia? Depois me faça um favor? Assina aqui onde você deu o coice. – disse apontando o local e rindo.

- Aiaiai, eu mereço. Estou sendo perseguido por uma mulher e ainda tenho que ouvir uns trens desse.

- Uepa! Mulher? Haha. Não acredito. Tem uma mulher atrás de você? Ela é bonita? Você ta dando uma de "indiferente" ou já pegou a mina?

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! Eu não peguei ninguém.

- Garoto, garoto. Sai dessa lama. Já faz dois anos, você tem que superar isso.

- Olha... Eu não tenho que superar nada e essa garota que está atrás de mim, não é real.

- Isso tá pior do que eu pensei. Já faz tanto tempo que você está sozinho, que você começou a ter fantasias.

- Fantasias? Cara, para de pensar besteira. A garota que está me atormentando é o espírito da dona do apartamento que eu aluguei.

- Quê? Como você pode ter certeza disso?

- Eu falei com ela.

- Falou com ela, hein? Eriol, meu caro amigo, você por acaso havia bebido?

- Bem...Só um pouco.

- Um pouco...Um pouco quanto?

- Tá bom! Eu admito. Eu bebi o bastante para ficar bêbado.

- Está explicado. Você estava bêbado e sozinho, o que te fez ver uma mulher e até mesmo falar com ela.

- Então não estou louco?

- Não. Você só é mais um bêbado carente.

- Ai, que alivio. Tava começando a achar que eu estava louco de pedra.

- Não. Olha, deu 105,00 reais, vai pagar no dinheiro ou no cheque?

- O QUÊ?

- Calma...Só tava brincando com você. HEHEHE

- Ahh tá. Que susto. Deixa-me ir, então. Obrigado pela ajuda, Yukito.

- Que isso. Eu estou aqui pra isso mesmo.

Eriol se despediu, mas temendo que aquilo que estava acontecendo fosse algo mais do que visões de bêbado, decidi ir a uma loja esotérica para ver o que encontra na loja, ele vai até a sessão de seu interesse procurar algo sobre o assunto, é ai que conhece o estranho vendedor da loja.

- Esse livro está ultrapassado. – diz o vendedor.

- É mesmo? Qual você me recomendaria?

- Eu te recomendo Susi Trevor e...Deixa eu ver, esse aqui, esse outro também é bom e mais esse.

Quando Eriol percebeu, já estava com um monte de livros nos braço recomendados pelo vendedor que era bastante estranho, o cara da loja tinha cabelos longos e negros e, usava óculos; de repente sua análise foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

- Desculpe por não me apresentar. Meu nome é Clow Reed.

- Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Qual o seu problema? Não consegue se comunicar com os espíritos ou o quê?

- Comunicação não é o problema, pode ter certeza disso.

- Entendo...

- Vou levar todos os livros que me indicou, Reed.

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza que terá sucesso na sua interação com os espíritos.

- É o que eu espero.

Ele pagou os livros e logo chegou em casa, já que a loja era perto do seu apartamento. Abrindo a porta, deu de cara com um gato desesperado de fome.

- Hey, Spinel? Está com fome, não é mesmo?- perguntou sorrindo.

O gato deu um miado e seguiu o dono rumo a cozinha para ser alimentado.

Continua...

* * *

Olá!Tudo bem com vcs?

Ai vai meus recadinhos do cápitulo.

1º Gostaria de agradecer o review deixado pela leitora Hime Hayashi e dizer que não a odeio, pelo contrário. Estou muito contente pelo que ela me disse e agora sei onde posso melhorar e o que é errado fazer. Muito obrigada e espero que continue deixando sua opinião nos meus fics.

2º Também agradeço pelo review de Mayabi Yoruno que se dispoz a me ensinar como postar, muito obrigada pela ajuda, foi muita gentileza sua.

3º Essa explicação é para o leitor Miseno- san: Tomoyo é uma médica residente que sofre um acidente no dia da sua promoção, um tempo depois do acidente a família dela coloca o apartamento de Tomoyo para alugar e é ai que o Eriol entra, porque vai ser ele quem vai alugar o local, só que por algum motivo ele vê o espirito/fantasma de Tomoyo, que está em coma.

4º Agradeço a todos que estão postando e qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, não deixe de me falar. Se estou crescendo é graças a vocês.

5º O LEITOR EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR.

6º E não se preocupem quanto ao outro fic. Irei reeditá-la depois que terminar essa fic aqui.

Por hoje é só pessoal.

Bjão

**Review? =D**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	5. Vai para a luz

Oie! Blz?

Eu voltei! Pior do que nunca. HAHAHAHAH!!! Agora estou impossível, já que agora aprendi a postar. VIVA!XD

Ai vai mais um capitulo, espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews e ler meus recadinhos lá em baixo.

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 5 - Vai para a luz  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

- Nossa. Você estava mesmo com fome, não é mesmo? – disse Eriol ao ver que seu gato havia limpado a tigela.

Deixando o seu gato sozinho na cozinha, o rapaz se dirige até a sala e prepara o local para a invocação do espírito de acordo com um dos livros que havia comprado na loja. Com tudo já preparado, ele começa a chamar pelo espírito de Tomoyo.

- Espírito apareça, espírito sem medo, espírito venha!- disse o rapaz girando a vela no ar. Ah, fala sério, eu sei que você está ai...Aparece logo. Tá bom, não quer aparecer, né? Okay, então. Nesse caso, não vai se importar se eu colocar meu copo nesse lindo Mogno, já que não tem nenhum descansa copos por perto.

- Não faz isso. – disse Tomoyo aparecendo de repente.

- Ahhhh! – disse Eriol meio assustado. Vem cá, você não está notando nada de estranho?

- Estranho? Deixe-me ver...Um porco invasor dentro da minha casa parece bastante estranho pra mim.

- Olha aqui, eu não sou porco e muito menos invasor e...Ah, quer saber, vamos começar de novo. Oi, meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa. Qual o seu nome?

- Ahh, meu nome?

Tomoyo olhou para a caneca que Eriol havia deixado em cima da mesa e viu o nome "Tomoyo" escrito nela, olhou para o rapaz e disse:

- Tomoyo, meu nome é Tomoyo.

- Você não se lembrava disso, teve que olhar na caneca pra saber.

- Olha, eu acho que eu sei meu nome.

- Tá bom, que seja, mas nesses últimos dias não te aconteceu nada de estranho?

- Tipo o quê?

- Ah, sei lá, tipo...MORRER!

- Eu não estou morta!

- Olha pros lados, deve ter alguma luz.

- Que luz?

- Vai para a luz, Tomoyo!

- Não tem nenhuma luz.

- Certo, não entremos em pânico.

Eriol se aproximou e encostou em Tomoyo que ficou bastante irritada com a atitude do rapaz.

- Tira as suas mãos de mim seu, TARADO! – gritou Tomoyo.

- Calma, eu sou estou tentando ajudar.

- Cala a boca!- ao dizer isso Tomoyo mete um tapa em Eriol, só que suas mãos acabam por atravessá-lo.

- HAHA! Você errou. – disse ele rindo.

- Errei, não foi?

- AIAI! Tira as suas mãos de dentro da minha mente, está me deixando cor dor de cabeça. Vá embora, espírito maligno!

- Vai embora você! – gritou Tomoyo e o empurrou, só que quando ela o fez, acabou por cair da janela. Eriol vira-se para a janela e diz:

- Descanse em paz, espírito pertubado. – disse Eriol virando- se novamente e dando de cara com Tomoyo, soltando um berro assustado.

- Eu não vou embora. – disse Tomoyo.

- Olha, garota. Você vai sair de um jeito ou de outro.

Ao terminar está frase, Eriol vai pegar o telefone em busca da solução de seus problemas, deixando Tomoyo pra trás.

Continua...

* * *

Olha os recadinhos ai, gente.

1° Esse capitulo ficou meio pequeno pois estou com pouco tempo para escrever.

2º O próximo cápitulo será postado um pouco mais tarde, já que como ando ocupada só estou podendo escreve-los a noite.

3º Obrigada a todos que estão deixando reviews.

4° Farei o possível para postar o mais rápido que der para a satisfação dos leitores.

5° OS LEITORES EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!

6° Qualquer coisa que tenham pra me dizer, falem sem medo, eu ouço e respeito a opinião de todos e as aprecio também, porque são graças a elas que sei no que me basear, quando escrever minhas fics.

Obrigada de coração.

Bjão

**Review? =D**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	6. Pau da goiaba

**Oie, meus queridinhos! Voltei!Hahahahaha. Sentiram saudades?**

**Ai vai mais um cápitulo do fanfic mais treloso do momento.**

**Bjs e não esqueçam de ler meus recadinhos, okay?**

**Fui.**

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 6 - Pau da Goiaba  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

O padre está no meio da sala recitando versos 'mágicos' para ver se consegue espantar o espírito 'maligno' de Tomoyo.

- O poder de Cristo expulsa você, ele te manda de volta para as profundezas, espírito do mal. – disse o padre jogando água benta no chão.

- Ai, meu querido invasor, o seu padreco nem está me vendo, sabia? – disse Tomoyo cínica.

- Um pouquinho mais pra esquerda, seu padre. – disse Eriol apontando pro rumo de Tomoyo.

- Você sabe onde tem pano nessa casa, por tanto você que vai limpar essa moiadeira ai, eu não quero nem saber. – disse Tomoyo saindo da sala.

- Mais pro lado, PADRE! – disse Eriol já estressado.

O padre começou a jogar água pra todo lado, mas como o espírito da moça já havia saído da sala, não adiantava mais muita coisa. Eriol colocou a mão na testa e fez aquela expressão de 'Cara, eu não tô acreditando que isso ta acontecendo comigo!'. Um tempo depois foi a vez dos japoneses fazerem a festa, já que Eriol havia os chamado para espantar os "maus fluidos".

- Seu problemas acabaram!- disse uma japonesa jogando chaminhas pra todo lado.

- Engraçado...Eu acho que já ouvi essa frase.- disse Tomoyo aparecendo ao lado de Eriol.

- Você ainda tá aqui, criatura?- perguntou Eriol.

- Eu disse pra você que não ia sair daqui, seu inútil.

- Nossa nervosinha você, creio que estamos abaixando o nível. – disse sarcástico.

- Ainda bem que você admitiu que seu nível é baixo, porque explicar isso a toda hora é meio complicado.

- Escuta aqui, minha filha, eu não sou obrigado a ficar escutando falação de defunta no meu pé da orelha não.

- Defunta o escambo! Eu já te falei que não morri e além do mais pode ir pegando o rodo e o pano pra limpar essa joça aqui.

- Por quê?- perguntou Eriol curioso.

- Porque o seu grupinho místico da felicidade vai ativar o detector de incêndio.

Dito e feito, logo depois de terminar sua frase o detector se ligou e o clube da felicidade saiu correndo, deixando mais uma vez o rapaz numa fria.

- Eu falei, não falei?- disse a moça com ar triunfante.

- Ah, cala a boca. – disse Eriol indo na cozinha para pegar o material de limpeza.

- Ai ai...Esse rapaz ainda vai me dar muito trabalho. – disse Tomoyo suspirando.

No outro dia, Eriol apareceu com ninguém menos do que os Caça-fantasmas, para tentar capturar Tomoyo. A moça que estava no sofá tentando espantar o gato que dormia em cima do mesmo viu aquela situação e disse:

- Fala sério, o grupo das japonesas tudo bem, mas isso já é apelação.

- Agora você sai. – disse Eriol triunfante.

Mas quando o rapaz se deu conta, os caçadores haviam ido para a direção oposta a de Tomoyo e logo após voltaram com o suposto espírito.

- Senhor, nós pegamos o seu fantasma, está bem aqui.- disse o líder deles.

- Ai que fofinho, um pratinho. Ai que gracinha, como será que eu entrei ai dentro? Será que eu usei meus poderes místicos para diminuir e caber nesse pratinho? Não, espera! Pára tudo! Eu estou dentro do pratinho e aqui fora ao mesmo tempo? Nossa! Eu não sabia que eu podia fazer isso, pra mim era só atravessar paredes e olhe lá.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Eriol.

- Absoluta!-respondeu o líder dos caça-fantasmas, jogando o espírito no vaso.

- Oh não! Que fim terrível o meu! Acabarei eu sendo levada descarga abaixo?!? Mundo cruel!- disse Tomoyo.

- Arghhh! Você que me aguarde!- disse um Eriol transtornado.

- Ansiosamente, querido. HAHAHAHAHAHA

- Essa mulher é mais difícil de ser enviada pro além do que a menina do exorcista e o Jason, mas isso não importa, eu vou apelar pra supremacia e ai o pau vai quebra, o circo vai pegar e ela vai estar no pau da goiaba.

Continua...

* * *

**1º Estou mais ocupada que outra coisa, então tá ficando meio compliacado, mais eu estou atualizando.**

**2º Não sei quando vou postar meu próximo capitulo, porque vou ter que formatar o computar do novo pra variar. ( merda / ) **

**3º Agradeço ao apoio de todos que estão postando e deixando suas opiniões.**

**Bjs, bjs, bjs.**

**Review? =D**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	7. Aura Negra

**_Oie! Tá ai meu novo capitulo._**

**_Abraço para todos os meus leitores que já são considerados por mim como amigos. Vocês são Demaissssssss!  
_**

**_Bjus para os (as) leitores (ras) e espero que gostem._**

**_Raposa do Deserto- Desert Fox._**

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 7 - Aura Negra  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Eriol abriu a porta de casa olhando para os lados, procurando por Tomoyo, como não havia a visto chamou uma pessoa para dentro de casa e fechou a porta do apartamento logo depois.

- Trouxe sua namorada, foi?- perguntou Tomoyo, aparecendo do nada.

- Ah!Filhote de cruz credo! De que buraco você saiu?- perguntou Eriol quase subindo as paredes devido ao susto.

- Do mesmo buraco de onde você saiu! - respondeu malcriada.

- Nossa, mas que aura mais negra, estou sentindo ondas muito negativas emanando desse espírito.- disse um homem de longos cabelos negros.

- Que gracinha, você mandou chamar a Madame Mim, mas cadê as videntes dela?- perguntou Tomoyo cínica.

- Ficaram exorcizando os seus parentes! - respondeu Eriol já nervoso.

- Engraçado...Pensei que elas estavam exorcizando era a doida da sua mãe, porque pra colocar alguém no mundo como você só sendo doida mesmo.- disse estressada.

- Epa! Agora o nível abaixo, apela pra mãe é fria, sua...- Eriol foi interrompido.

- Essa moça realmente não gosta de você, vai ter que ir embora rapaz.- respondeu o homem.

- Hei! Até que pra um bidu ele não é tão ruim. – disse a moça se sentando.

- Como é? Clow, "cê" tá doido?- perguntou o rapaz.

- Você tem que ir embora, querido!- disse Clow.

- Aiiii! Querido? Hum hum. Essa coca é fanta. HAHAHAHHA - disse Tomoyo rindo.

- Cala boca, garota! E você Clow vê se me ajuda, como eu vou me livrar dessa defunta?

- Eu já disse que eu não morri!

- Eu tenho que concordar com a moça, Eriol. Ela é o espírito mais vivo que eu já vi.

- Barbaridade, então você quer dizer que ela está viva?- perguntou Eriol incrédulo.

- Vivinha da Silva.- respondeu Clow.

- (¬¬) Eu mereço.- disse o rapaz, tirando os óculos.

- Mas mudando de assunto, você tem que se livrar dela, é a aura mais negra que já vi.

- Como é que eu faço então? Já tentei de tudo, mas ela não quer partir.

- Eu não estou falando do espírito da moça, meu caro. Estou falando da aura que envolve o seu coração. Está acabando com você!- respondeu Clow.

-Ah! Então quer dizer que você foi largado, sua mulher te pois um par de chifres, te trocou por alguém que vale mais a pena, já que você... – disse Tomoyo

-CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCAAAAA! - disse Eriol interrompendo Tomoyo e se retirando do local.

- Eu compartilho da sua dor, rapaz!- disse Clow ao rapaz e logo depois se virando para Tomoyo. - O fato da senhorita não estar morta não lhe dá o direito de ofender quem está. Um conselho, minha jovem, respeite os mortos, porque mais dia, menos dia, todos nós nos juntaremos a eles.- Clow disse para a moça e, logo depois, deixou o apartamento.

- Ai, meu Deus! Falei merda.- disse a moça colocando a mão na testa.

Eriol estava no telhado olhando para o céu, quando ouviu a voz de um anjo, mas que ele não queria ouvir de jeito nenhum.

- Se veio para me atormentar sugiro que vá embora. – disse o rapaz sem parar de olhar pro céu.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia.- disse a moça.

- Você nunca sabe, não é?

- Olha, eu estava nervosa, me desculpe por favor.

- Uhmmm.

- Quem era ela?

- NÃO TE INTERESSAAA!

- Por que não se abre comigo?

- Porque eu não quero, estou com raiva, não está vendo?

- Raiva também ajuda nessas horas...Qual o nome dela?

- Kaho...

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela morreu, ela estava xingando o sapato, porque o mesmo havia quebrado, mas ela parou e colocou a mão na cabeça. Ela disse que estava sentindo uma dor pulsante.

- Derrame?

- Aham.

- Sinto muito...

- Eu também sinto, sinto muito.

- Mas me diga, o que faz da vida?

- Como?

- No que trabalha?

- Eu era paisagista.

- Nossa, que legal.

- É...

- Olha... Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir nada, mas poderia me ajudar? Digo, a descobrir quem eu sou...

- Ai, eu não sei...

- Olha, você tem as seguintes opções: Me ajuda a descobrir quem eu sou, para que eu possa ir ou descobrir que está louco e que todo esse tempo esteve falando e vendo alguém que não existe.

- ÓTIMO! Vamos começar?

- Claro...Mas por onde?

- Sei lá, por ai.

- Okay! Vou falar com a Naoko, quem sabe ela não nos ajuda.

- Isso! Faça isso!

- Mas olha, depois que descobrirmos quem você é, você vai ter que ir embora, certo?

-Certo!

Continua...

* * *

**_Calma gente...Relax._**

**_Essa raposinha aqui tem palavra. Disse que atualizaria e aqui está o novo capitulo._**

**_1º Deixem a opinião de vocês nos minhas fics, afinal, vocês são minha inspiração. \o/\o/_**

**_2º Obrigada pelos comentários de todos! Isso é muito importante, vlw mesmo._  
**

**3° _O leitor me 1° lugar!  
_**

_**Bjão da raposinha levada de sempre,**_

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	8. Buscando respostas

**_Oie!Tudo bem?_**

**_Ai está o penúltimo capitulo dessa história._**

**_Espero que gostem e apreciem esse capitulo e, peço para que me perdoem já que não ando muito bem, por isso minhas fics tem saido uma droga!_**

**_Mas é isso ai...A fic "E se Fosse Verdade" em reta final._**

**_Não se esqueçam de ler meus recadinhos. _**

**_Obrigada a todos._**

* * *

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capítulo 8 - Buscando Respostas  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**

Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos meia noite entrava numa imobiliária muita famosa à procura da mulher que o havia levado até onde ele estava morando naquele momento, nem foi preciso muito esforço para encontrar essa pessoa, já que a mesma estava saindo do local.

- NAOKO! Espera!- gritava o rapaz.

- Ah? Eriol? O que faz aqui? Pelo que eu saiba o contrato do seu imóvel não venceu, então... – perguntava Naoko sem entender.

- Não! Não é isso. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? Pra quê?

- Preciso saber o endereço dos parentes da moça que morava lá no meu apartamento.- suplicava Eriol.

- Pra quê? Tem que ser agora, porque eu estou bastante ocupada...

- Eu preciso do endereço delas, Naoko! Preciso saber o que aconteceu com a moça que vivia lá!

- Você enlouqueceu de vez? Vai se meter nas vidas alheias agora?

- Olha, eu preciso saber, por favor...- já chegando ao desespero.

- Eu não posso te dizer! Primeiro, por você não me falar o motivo e segundo por ser antiético, os familiares da moça pediram descrição, não posso te fornecer tais informações, sinto muito...Se você ao menos me falasse pra quê...

- Se eu falasse, você não acreditaria em mim...

- Sinto muito, mas não posso ajudar, agora com sua licença tenho que trabalhar.

A única coisa que o rapaz pode fazer foi suspirar e voltar para seu carro, onde Tomoyo lhe esperava.

- Deixa-me adivinhar: Eu não posso te informar, seria antiético da minha parte...- disse Tomoyo tentando imitar a voz de Naoko.

- Nossa, que incrível. Além de ser fantasma é telepática também.

- Ah, não começa. Não fui eu que chamei a "Madame Mim" lá pra casa.

- E agora Poltergeist, o que a gente vai fazer? A Naoko era nossa única esperança...Mas talvez se você usar seus poderes de defunta, quem sabe...- disse rindo.

- PÁRA! Eu já disse que eu não sou defunta, ou será que eu morri mesmo? Ai, Eriol! E se eu estiver mesmo morta e se eu só existir aqui dentro da sua mente - terminando de dizer isso, Tomoyo começa a chorar fazendo Eriol se sentir a pior das criaturas.

- Calma, me desculpe. Eu não falei por mal, por favor, não chore...Olha, se você me prometer ficar calma eu te levo pra ver uma das minhas obras primas.

- Obras primas? – disse fungando.

- Aham. Vai parar de chorar?

- Vou...

- Então segura as pontas, porque eu vou te mostrar uma das obras mais lindas que um mortal pôde fazer.

Estavam entrando num local praticamente indescritível, um local onde os jardins pareciam não ter fim, pássaros de cores tão variadas que pareciam até misturas do arco-íris, flores tão exóticas e ao mesmo tempo tão perfumadas que invadiam o local, deixando qualquer pessoa com a sensação de sua jornada ter chegado ao final e que, enfim, estava no paraíso, perdida em pensamentos. Tomoyo foi despertada por Eriol.

- Tomoyo? Venha!-disse o rapaz a chamando.

- Mas o que nós viemos fazer aqui nesse local? Vamos entrar nessa casa? Vamos invadi-lá?-perguntou a jovem apontando para a imensa mansão que se encontrava rodeada pelo belíssimo jardim.

- Não. Não vamos entrar dentro da casa, quero lhe mostrar outra coisa.- respondeu o rapaz.

- Mas os donos não vão se incomodar?

- Eles não estão aqui, nessa época do ano vão passear pela Europa.

- Ah sim.

Eriol foi seguindo uma estradinha de pedras, até que chegou em um grande portão que ele abriu, chamando depois a moça para que a mesma adentrasse o local. Tomoyo entrou no local e pôde constatar que era um imenso jardim, mais belo e maior do que o que vira anteriormente, fascinada e ao mesmo tempo confusa, aquele lugar lhe parecera tão familiar?Por quê?

- Então o que você acha?-perguntou o rapaz a tirando de seus devaneios.

- É LINDO!-disse emocionada.

- Fui eu que fiz! Eu tinha uma empresa de paisagismo, fazíamos jardins e outras coisas...

- Eriol...Eu já estive aqui?-disse a moça o interrompendo e virando-se para ele.

- Como assim? Você conhece os proprietários desse local?

- Não, eu sonhei com esse lugar...

- Quando?

- Não sei, acho que foi...

- Quando ela foi responder, o celular de Eriol tocou fazendo com que ele paresse de prestar atenção no que ela dizia para atender o celular.

- Alô? Hiiragizawa falando.

- Alô? Eriol? Dane-se pra quê você quer essa informação, anota aê...

- Naoko? Naoko é você?

- Não é sua mãe! Quem você que é?

- Não é porque eu pensei...

- Você quer ou não essa informação?

- Quero, e quero muito!

- Anote ai: Li Sakura, 4º Radial, Manhattam. Casa verde, nº 36. É só isso, né? Então ta! Tchau!

- Espera!-grita o rapaz do outro lado da linha.

- O que foi?- respondeu meio nervosa.

- Por que decidiu me ajudar só agora? Por que não me ajudou na hora?

Eu não te ajudei na hora, porque eu estava nervosa, ia fechar um contrato importantíssimo naquela hora e você estava lá me atazanando, além disso, você não tinha me falado o motivo...

- Tá, mas por que esta me ajudando agora, se você acha isso totalmente antiético?

- Porque eu me lembrei do jeito desesperado que você me pedia as informações, você estava praticamente me suplicando ajuda, você queria saber sobre alguém que nem conhecia, fiquei com pena...

FLASH BACK ON ---

- NAOKO! Espera!- gritava o rapaz.

- Ah? Eriol? O que faz aqui? Pelo que eu saiba o contrato do seu imóvel não venceu, então... – perguntava Naoko sem entender.

- Não! Não é isso. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? Pra quê?

- Preciso saber o endereço dos parentes da moça que morava lá no meu apartamento.- suplicava Eriol.

- Pra quê? Tem que ser agora, porque eu estou bastante ocupada...

- Eu preciso do endereço delas, Naoko! Preciso saber o que aconteceu com a moça que vivia lá!

- Você enlouqueceu de vez? Vai se meter nas vidas alheias agora?

- Olha, eu preciso saber, por favor...- já chegando ao desespero.

- Eu não posso te dizer! Primeiro, por você não me falar o motivo e segundo por ser antiético, os familiares da moça pediram descrição, não posso te fornecer tais informações, sinto muito...Se você ao menos me falasse pra quê...

- Se eu falasse, você não acreditaria em mim...

- Sinto muito, mas não posso ajudar, agora com sua licença tenho que trabalhar.

A única coisa que o rapaz pode fazer foi suspirar e voltar para seu carro, onde Tomoyo lhe esperava.

FLASH BACK OFF ---

- Obrigado Naoko. Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante, se eu pudesse te contar o por quê...

- Isso também não me importa mais, só te peço que não conte a ninguém, isso pode arruinar a minha carreira.

- Tudo bem...Prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém, mas será que posso te pedir outro favor?

- E qual seria esse favor?

- Você sabe no quê essa moça trabalhava?

- Ahhh...Uhmmm...Acho que ela era...Não sei...Acho que médica.

- Médica?- disse Eriol ao telefone.

- É isso!-gritava Tomoyo.

- É isso o quê?-perguntava o rapaz.

- Eu era médica, Eriol! Eu me lembrei! Eu trabalhava num hospital não muito longe da minha casa, eu me lembro agora...

- É isso o quê?-perguntava Naoko do outro lado da linha, boiando no assunto. - Eriol? Você está falando com alguém?

- Obrigado pelas informações, viu? Abraço e pode ter certeza que vou guardar segredo. Tchau!

O rapaz desligou o telefone antes que Naoko fizesse mais perguntas.

- Mas me diga uma coisa, por que o interesse em saber minha profissão?-perguntou Tomoyo curiosa.

- Eu precisava saber no que você trabalhava, caso sua irmã quisesse saber algo sobre você, né?

- É verdade...Nós vamos falar com ela?

- Claro! Vêm cá, depois que você se lembrou que era médica, não lhe passou nenhuma lembrança a mais?- disse Eriol saindo do jardim.

- Sobre?-indo atrás dele.

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa, mas de preferência que envolva sua irmã...

- Uhmmm...Ela sempre sai escondida de noite...

- Não! Algo sei lá, tipo...Segredo de confissionário.- disse ele já entrando no carro.

- Deixe-me ver...ELA BEIJOU O EX-NAMORADO DELA ANTES DE SE CASAR!

- Nossa! Isso ai que é segredo, essa eu acho que até o padre assustava em ouvir.

Saindo daquele lindo local, os dois se dirigiram para o que seria talvez a única possibilidade de descobrir o que havia acontecido com Tomoyo, a casa da irmã dela.

Continua...

* * *

**_Oie, gente!_**

**_1° Me perdoem por esse capitulo ter saido uma droga._**

**_2° A próxima postagem não tem data certa, já que o capitulo vai ser o final, será bastante grande, explicando tudo o que ainda não havia sido esplicado anteriormente._**

**_3º Agradeço a todos pelo apoio e aviso que todas as minhas serão concluidas._  
**

**4°_ Também gostaria de avisar após o término de todas as minhas fics, irei me aposentar como escritora das mesmas, já que não consigo escrever nada decente._**

**_5° Peço um pouco de paciência com essa raposinha que anda muito mal ultimamente..._**

**_6° Todos vocês do FanFiction poderão contar com minha ajuda e humilde opinião._**

**_7° Peço humildimente que deixem reviews, afinal vocês são minha expiração._**

**_8° Próximo capitulo é o fim! The End \o/\o/ _**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


	9. E Se Fosse Verdade?

**_Oi! Ta todo mundo bom? Espero que sim._**

**_Ai esta o último capitulo dessa fic e espero que seja do agrado de todos!_**

**_Beijos e não deixem de ler minhas nostas finais._**

**

* * *

**

**E Se Fosse Verdade**

**Capitulo 9 - E Se Fosse Verdade**

**By: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**

* * *

Um casal chegava num sobrado localizado numa das partes nobres da cidade, o sobrado era bem grande, possuía até mesmo um jardim. Os dois verificaram o endereço e puderam constatar que era aquele mesmo o local.

- Ai! Será que isso vai dar certo? Eu não sei você, mas estou com medo da reação da minha irmã. – disse uma moça de olhos violetas.

-Não se preocupe querida, vai ficar tudo bem.- disse Eriol com carinho.

-Hei!Mas pêra ai! Querida? Eriol que história é essa de querida?Céus!Devo estar ficando abestado, estou chamando uma moça que mal conheço de querida? Se bem que...Apesar de tudo ela é mesmo uma querida, nunca havia encontrado uma mulher tão bela e tão teimosa como essa, acho que esse meio tempo que eu passei com ela esta começando a me afetar.-Eriol pensativo.

-Eriol, você esta bem?-perguntou a jovem preocupada.

-Quê? Ah to! Pode ficar tranqüila querida.-disse tentando disfarçar.

-Ai não! Eu a chamei de querida outra vez...O que esta acontecendo comigo, estou preocupado demais com essa mocinha.-Eriol se corrigindo em pensamento por ter chamado novamente Tomoyo de querida.

-Vamos entrar logo! Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu realmente comigo.-disse Tomoyo chamando a atenção do rapaz para si.

-Certo.

Os dois saíram do carro e foram em direção à porta do sobrado, tocaram a campainha e aguardaram que alguém os viesse atender, não demorou muito, um rapaz de olhos cor de âmbar abriu a porta e logo depois perguntou:

-Pois não? Em que posso ajudá-los?-perguntou o homem da casa.

-Olá! Meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa e eu gostaria de falar com a Sra Li, ela está?

-Eu sou o marido dela, meu nome é Li Shoran, o que deseja falar com minha esposa?-disse Li sem disfarçar o ciúme que estava sentindo daquele rapaz.

-Eu gostaria de conversar com ela sobre a irmã...

Shoran ficou meio assustado com o que havia escutado, o que ele queria saber sobre Tomoyo? Como ele a conhecia? Só tinha um jeito de saber, pediu para que Eriol entrasse e esperasse por Sakura na sala.

-Fique a vontade, minha esposa já vem...Sinto por não poder ficar, mas tenho meus afazeres. Prazer em conhecê-lo.-disse Li antes de sair do local.

-Igualmente.-disse Eriol vendo o rapaz saindo.

-Ele não gostou de você.-disse uma voz suave.

-Como? Do que esta falando Tomoyo?

-Estou dizendo que ele não gostou de você.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Pensei que fosse mais observador...Não percebeste que ele fechou a cara logo depois de ouvir o nome da minha irmã? Posso não me lembrar de muitas coisas da minha vida, mas de uma coisa eu sei...Ele morre de ciúme da Sakura.-disse Tomoyo num tom divertido.

-Imagino, só por ela ser sua irmã já é um motivo para ser ciumento.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não conheço Sakura, mas se ela é sua irmã certamente é muito bonita.-disse sorrindo.

-...-Tomoyo corada.

-Ai não! Falei besteira de novo! Eriol aprenda a ficar de bico calado.-disse o rapaz a si mesmo em pensamento.

-Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, Sr. Hiiragizawa.-disse uma linda moça de olhos verdes, adentrando o local.

Eriol tinha ficado impressionado com o que vira, realmente era uma moça muito bonita, não tão bonita quanto Tomoyo, mas dona de uma beleza rara.-pensou ele consigo.

-Não tem nenhum problema, senhora.-respondeu o rapaz educadamente.

Sakura se sentou no sofá e sem mais delonga, disparou: O que você é da Tomoyo?

-AFF! Agora fudeu geral! O que você vai falar pra ela gênio?-perguntou Tomoyo com a mão na testa.

- Eu era apaixonado...-respondeu o rapaz.

-APAIXONADO?- perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-ERIOL! Você tem nhaca na cabeça? Eu nunca tive ninguém na vida, minha irmã nunca que vai cair nessa!-respondeu Tomoyo nervosa.

-Bem...Me desculpe, mas é meio difícil de acreditar, minha irmã sempre teve a vida dela voltada pro trabalho e...- disse Sakura.

-Pois foi dessa forma que nós nos conhecemos-disse o rapaz interrompendo Sakura.

-Você era médico?-perguntou a moça de olhos verdes.

-Não...Eu era um de seus pacientes, sabe...Sua irmã acreditou em mim, acreditou que eu poderia mudar...

- Isso é bem a cara dela mesmo, mas me diga, o que você tinha?

Eriol engoliu em seco, não sabia o que responder...

-Ótimo!Parabéns gênio, você estava indo tão bem e agora se enrosca na pergunta final! É por essas e outras que eu parei de assistir o Show do Milhão, me dava uma raiva do povo, chegava na pergunta de 1 Milhão e errava, AI QUE POVO BURRO!-disse Tomoyo nervosa saindo do local.

-Eu tinha eh...Uhmm...Pinumutuma de tensão!-respondeu Eriol.

-Nossa...Eu sinto muito, mas você já esta melhor creio eu?- perguntou Sakura.

- Claro...-respondeu Eriol que se sentia aliviado por ela acreditar naquele nome, ainda bem que ele se lembrou do nome cientifico do polvo que viu num aquário há alguns meses atrás, ou será que era uma lontra?? Raios! Aonde ele havia encontrado aquele nome? Bem...Isso nçao importa mais.

Enquanto Eriol enrolava Sakura, Tomoyo andava pela outra sala do sobrado e encontrou uma foto, e nessa foto tinha ela e Sakura abraçadas, sendo que Tomoyo estava vestida como médica, logo depois de ver tal foto, Tomoyo pareceu ver um flash de toda a sua vida passar entre seus olhos, só terminando quando viu um farol de um caminhão vindo em sua direção. Tomoyo voltou para a sala, onde encontrou Sakura e Eriol ainda conversando.

-Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com sua irmã...-disse Eriol.

-Então você não sabe?-perguntou Sakura.

-Não, eu estava viajando...

-Ah entendo! Bem o que aconteceu foi o seguinte...-começa Sakura a narrar.

Tomoyo que agora estava no local, mesmo depois de ter visto as fotos e ter flashs de sua vida, não se lembrará do que houve, mas depois da narração de sua irmã, pareceu que tudo havia finalmente se esclarecido afinal.

- E onde ela esta agora?-perguntou o rapaz após a finalização de Sakura.

-No mesmo hospital onde trabalhava, ela esta em coma faz três meses e...Como fiquei sabendo o que ela pensava sobre prolongar a vida artificialmente, decidi que vou desligar as máquinas.-disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

-QUÊ?-perguntaram Eriol e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso!-disse Eriol revoltado.

-É! Falou pouco, mas falou bonito!-disse Tomoyo.

-Sinto muito, mas eu já assinei os papéis, vão desligar as máquinas amanhã ao meio-dia, sabe...Pela primeira vez na vida vou fazer o que Tomoyo queria.-disse Sakura agora em prantos.

- FUDEU! AI MEU PAI! E agora o que a gente faz homem de Deus? Ai, peraí. To apelando pra pessoa errada. Sakura minha querida irmã, eu sou totalmente contra esse tipo de atitude agora, eu sou totalmente a favor da vida artificial, vai Sakurinha...Eu não acredito que você vai me deixar na mão.

-Mas será que não existe alguma chance dela sobreviver? A Senhora não pode permitir isso, você esta tirando de sua irmã a única chance que ela tem de viver!-disse Eriol transtornado.

-Eriol...Escuta-me!Quando uma pessoa fica três meses em coma, nós médicos os denominamos de Coma persistente...-respondeu Tomoyo com um fio de voz.

-NÃO!O senhor acha realmente que se não existisse alguma forma de tentar salva-lá eu não teria tentado? Quem é o senhor para me dizer que estou errada? QUEM? Você não sabe como eu estou me sentindo, O SENHOR NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DA DOR QUE EU CARREGO NO MEU PEITO DESDE O DIA DO ACIDENTE!-gritou Sakura.

-Eu sei muito bem o que a senhora esta sentindo, porque...-dizia Eriol antes de ser bruscamente interrompido.

-SAI DAQUI! SAI AGORA!-gritou Sakura aos prantos.

-Eriol, vamos embora.- disse Tomoyo andando ruma a porta.

Eriol apenas olhou para Sakura que se encontrava chorando e depois seguiu Tomoyo para fora do sobrado, o rapaz olhou para o fantasma da moça que estava num estado deplorável devido às emoções passadas. Foi nesse momento que viu como se sentia incomodado com a tristeza daquela jovem, e como já tinha se acostumado com seu jeito cínico e divertido de fazer as decidido, o que tivesse de ser feito seria feito, mas definitivamente não seria naquele momento, já que ele deveria primeiramente consolar a moça.

-Tom? Você esta bem?

- To...Eu to legal.

-Não me parece. Fica calma, eu vou dar um jeito nisso, prometi que ia te ajudar e é isso que eu vou fazer.

-Não! Você prometeu que ia me ajudar a descobrir quem eu era e o que realmente aconteceu comigo, nós fizemos um acordo, e esta mais do que na hora de cumprir com a minha parte.- disse Tomoyo se afastando.

-Quê? Do que você esta falando? Tomoyo espera...

-Obrigada por me ajudar Eriol, não se preocupe comigo, não voltarei a incomodá-lo nunca mais.-disse Tomoyo se afastando mais e mais.

- Espera! Pra onde você vai?

- Vou me encontrar comigo mesma, afinal de contas tenho que estar preparada para minha outra vida...Foi um prazer te conhecer.-ao terminar essa frase Tomoyo simplesmente desaparece.

-Tomoyo? Tomoyo!!!!-grita Eriol.Céus onde ela pode estar? Tenho que pensar em algo rápido, jamais me perdoarei se algo acontecer á ela.-teminando de dizer isso entra no carro e vai em direção da única pessoa que poderá lhe dizer o que fazer nesse momento...Clow Reed.

_s2 __s2 __s2 _

Chegando na loja mística, o rapaz vasculha com o olhar todos os cantos em que poderia encontrar o amigo, e felizmente o encontra.

-CLOW!Preciso da sua ajuda!-disse Eriol ao ver o homem.

-Uai, cabra? Cadê o espírito da moça que te acompanha?-perguntou Clow.

-É disso mesmo que eu vim falar! Ela sumiu!! E só agora eu descobri que ela esta realmente viva! Só que ela SUMIU! Preciso que me ajude a trazê-la de volta.

-Cê é doido, homi? Você primeiro aparece aqui querendo se livrar do espírito dela, e agora quer ela de volta? Ando fumando os back, foi?

-PARA! Que saco! Agora deu pra falar que nem maloqueiro!

-Ah...Foi mal meu rei, mas é porque eu to de olho numa brasileira muito das arretada, saka?

- Conta os seus casos de amor pro padre, eu não sou confissionário pra ficar ouvindo e guardando segredo de ninguém, e se não percebeste eu PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA CABRA!

- Por que você não disse antes beiço de jumento?

-Eu disse, mas você nem prestou atenção no que eu disse RAIO DE VENDEDOR DE SOTAQUE FALSO!

-Ahh...Nervosinho do jeito que você ta, só pode significar uma coisa...Você se apaixono pela moça, não foi?

- Ta ta ta! Pode até ser isso mesmo, mas preciso que me ajude, a Tomoyo esta viva...

-Tri legal chê!

- Só que amanhã vão desligar as máquinas que a mantém viva...

- Ai já não é mais tri legal.

- Clow o que eu faço? A Tomoyo já desistiu de lutar, ela ate já foi embora de perto de mim, ela me disse que foi se encontrar com ela mesma.

-Hum...Se ela esta sendo mantida por máquinas deve estar logicamente num hospital...

-É!

- Simples, vá até o hospital onde a moça se encontra e roube o corpo dela, sem ela estar lá não haverá como eles desligarem as máquinas que a mantém viva, e conseqüentemente ela não perecerá.-concluiu Clow.

- Isso! Brilhante Clow.

-Cara eu nasci brilhante.

-Vixi mainhá!-disse Eriol batendo a mão na testa.

-AHÁ! Depois sou eu que tenho sotaque falso, né? Mas o que foi dessa vez criatura?

- Eu não sei em que hospital ela esta, só sei que o hospital que ela trabalha fica perto da casa dela. Que Merda! Deve haver pelo menos uns nove hospitais pelas aquelas bandas.

- Pelo que eu sei, só tem um hospital naquela região lá, é ele se chama Saint Louis.

-É ISSO! SÓ PODE SER ESSE! Valeu Clow! To te devendo uma!

-Disponha calcário!

_s2 __s2 __s2 _

Ao terminar sua conversa com Clow, o rapaz saiu da loja mística com um plano todo formulado, agora era só esperar até amanhã para poder colocar seu plano em ação, mas é claro que precisaria de ajuda, por issoquando chegou em casa, pegou o telefone e ligou para seu melhor amigo, Yukito.

- Alô? Aqui é da Funerária Santa Luzia, sua tristeza é a nossa alegria. Boa noite em que posso ajudá-lo? –perguntou a voz do outro lado do telefone.

-Quê? Yukito cê ta doido?-perguntou Eriol meio espantado com que ouviu.

-Ahhh Eriol é você? Desculpe-me, é porque tinha um povim que tava ligando aqui em casa toda hora me enchendo o saco, ai quando você ligou em pensei que eram eles, sabe como esses Zé Povim é, foi mal...Mas se abre comigo irmão, a que se deve sua ligação?

- Yukito preciso de um favor seu!

- Um favor meu? Que tipo de favor? Olha se for pra fazer o que eu to pensando, nem pensar pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, eu me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu a última vez que você me chamou pra ir naquele bar, até hoje minhas costas doem por causa da caderada que eu levei e...

-Não! Não tem nada a ver com aquilo não, a parada aqui é outra...

-Ah ta! Beleza então, já to dentro, vou precisar levar alguma coisa?

- Eu só preciso que você me arranje um furgão.

- Fica de boa, eu pego aqui emprestado com o vizinho, aquele que é entregador de pizza, saka?

- Aham...Beleza então, amanhã às 10:00 você aparece aqui em casa.

- Certo, mas qual é a parada?

- Depois te falo, já ta tarde, boa noite.

-Hei Eriol espera!

Antes que Yukito conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa, Eriol já havia desligado o telefone, e na cara do amigo.

-Renato ingrato! Ele pede minha ajuda e eu digo que ajudo, ai quando vou perguntar pra quê, ele simplesmente desliga o telefone na minha cara. ¬¬ Droga! Ele sabe como eu fico, quando estou curioso...Humm não vou nem dormir direito de noite.-disse Yukito resmungando e logo depois indo se deitar em sua cama.

_s2 __s2 __s2 _

Enquanto isso, Eriol se preparava para dormir, quando ouviu um miado, olhou para baixo e viu o olhar triste de Spinel, e soube muito bem o por que daquela carinha...

-Você também esta com saudades dela, não é?-perguntou Eriol pegando o gato.

-Miauuu!-respondeu o bichano.

-Ah é, tem esse, porém, eu não falo gatonês, Spinel faz o seguinte: Um miado pra sim e dois pro não, okay?

-Miau.

-Ah que ponto eu cheguei, estou falando com o meu próprio gato, ai, mas que falta que aquela fantasminha me faz, depois que Kaho morreu ela foi à única mulher que eu "permite" que se aproximasse de mim. Espero que meu plano de certo...- disse Eriol sentando em sua cama.

-Miau.- Spinel saindo do colo e pulando na cama do dono.

No outro dia de manhã...

-Ah AQUELE FILHO DE UMA PORCA VACA!Cadê você Yukito?-pensava Eriol consigo mesmo.

De repente Eriol vê decendo a ladera um furgão com uma pizza gigante em cima do mesmo, só podia ser o Yukito, afinal ele disse que ia pegar o furgão emprestado com o entregador, mas não importava de quem era o furgão e sim qual sua utilidade em seu plano.

Yukito logo chegou e estacionou o carro e falou antes mesmo de Eriol.

- Num vem falar merda pra mim não, seu inglês maldito! Em primeiro lugar você falou para eu chegar 10:00 e eu cheguei às 9:45, então eu tenho um bônus, e nem adianta ficar me olhando com essa cara de filho do padeiro que eu não tenho medo.

- Você sabe como eu sou, quando eu digo 10:00 na realidade estou dizendo 9:30 no mínimo, sabes como odeio chegar atrasado.-disse Eriol entrando no furgão irritado.

- Cai dentro macho!-rebateu Yukito.

- Eu não vou discutir com você, agora cai fora daí, porque eu que vou dirigir essa joça.

- Ai ai ai! Eu odeio gente que acha que é gente!-disse Yukito contrariado pulando pro segundo lugar. Mas vêm cá, me diz uma coisa...Pra onde a gente vai?

- Você vai ver...-disse Eriol com aquele sorriso enigmático.

_s2 __s2 __s2 _

Eriol que estava dirigindo o furgão estacionou em frente a uma loja chamada Mystic Moon, não deu muita importância ao interrogatório que seu amigo Yukito fazia e sim a melodia que saia da loja, que raio de música era aquela? Entrando no local viu um homem de longos cabelos negros com o cabelo trançado, ou seja, no estilo rastafari e ouvindo uma música num rítimo meio estranho.

-Clow?-chamou Eriol.

-Clow? Quem é Clow?-perguntou Yukito que se encontrava logo atrás do amigo.

- É aquele individuo que se encontra ali.

- Ah!!!

- E ai cumpadi? Beleza?-perguntou Clow notando que não estava sozinho na loja.

- Não, mas se meu plano der certo vai tudo ficar de boa.-respondeu Eriol

- Hei, mas perai. Eu to boiando! Eriol, de onde você conhece esse louco?-perguntou Yukito.

- Ele veio aqui algumas vezes pedir minha ajuda para eliminar um espírito.-respondeu Clow.

-Espírito? Ah não...Não me diga que é o espírito daquela moça que você viu na sua casa?-disse Yukito.

- É esse mesmo.-respondeu Eriol. Clow preciso novamente da sua ajuda, preciso que me diga como posso fazer o espírito de Tomoyo voltar para perto de mim...

- Pera ai, tem um feitiço num livro aqui que é tiro e queda, pêra que eu vou buscar.-disse Clow.

- Certo.-respondeu Eriol.

- Você esta totalmente louco, cara! Como você pode ter deixado a chegar nesse ponto? Você só pode estar louco, onde já se viu falar com um espírito morto, querer mandá-lo embora e depois querer que ele volte? É o cúmulo da loucura e...-disparou Yukito.

-CALA BOCA!Escuta aqui, eu te chamei pra me ajudar porque eu achava que você ia me entender e até mesmo me ajudar, posso até mesmo parecer louco, mas não sou...Aquela moça esta viva e precisa de mim, TANTO QUANTO EU PRECISO DELA, TA LEGAL? AGORA SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME AJUDAR PELO MENOS NÃO ATRAPALHA! –respondeu Eriol já nervoso.

-Ai meus sabres de luz! Cara, você se apaixonou por espírito? Pronto! Posso dizer que já vi de tudo na minha vida...-disse Yukito.

-Cai fora daqui, não preciso de ninguém pra ficar tirando sarro da minha cara.-disse Eriol.

-Calma ai irmão, posso até achar essa história meio estranha, mas...Pó! Você é meu amigo, sempre esteve lá quando precisei, por isso conta comigo, mesmo achando isso tudo loucura.

-Muito obrigado Yukito, fico muito grato.-disse Eriol com um sorriso apagado.

- Ta ta ta...Agora vamos parar com essa baitolagem, porque ta começando a pegar mal...-disse Yukito.

-Achei!-disse Clow voltando com um livro nas mãos.

-ÓTIMO!-respondeu Eriol e Yukito ao mesmo tempo.

-Certo, escuta aqui, a única coisa necessária para que o feitiço de certo é que a pessoa que chama o espírito leia esse trecho e peça de todo o coração que o mesmo volte.-disse Clow entregando o livro aberto para Eriol.

- Só isso?-perguntou Eriol.

- Só...Mas caso o feitiço de errado você jamais poderá vê-la novamente, entendeu?

- Mas isso é ótimo!-disse Eriol com um brilho nos olhos.

- Vixi!!! O Bichim não entendeu.-disse Yukito batendo a mão na testa.

-Melhor eu explicar novamente.-disse Clow.

- Não será necessário, pois não existe a menor possibilidade desse feitiço dar errado, eu quero de todo o coração que ela volte pra mim, por isso disse que achava ótimo, afinal não existe possibilidade de erro. Agora vamos tentar!-disse Eriol. Lua serena escute esse poema, a voz de um apaixonado que se encontra desesperado, por perder mais de uma vez quem o fez feliz uma vez.

De repente um vento se alastrou por todo local e quando Eriol se deu por si, Tomoyo estava lá...Na sua frente.

- Mas que bosta de feitiço é esse? Quem foi o gênio que escreveu esse lixo?-perguntou Yukito indignado.

- Eu particularmente acho lindo...-disse Clow.

- Tomoyo? Eu mal posso acreditar que você esta aqui!-disse Eriol indo em direção ao nada.

-Nem eu! Cara o que eu to fazendo aqui?-perguntou a moça de olhos violetas.

- Eu te chamei aqui, nós vamos te salvar.-disse Eriol.

- Ai ai, pirou de vez...Ele ta falando com o nada.-disse Yukito.

- Cala boca!-disse Eriol voltando a ficar irritado.

-Hei, espera ai! Eu conheço esse cara! Ele é Yukito Tsukishiro, o ex-namorado da minha irmã!-disse Tomoyo meio espantada.

- Aquele que beijou Sakura no dia do casamento dela?-perguntou Eriol.

-Uepa! Como é que você sabe que eu beijei a Sakura no dia do casamento dela?-perguntou Yukito espantado.

- A Tomoyo me disse!-disse Eriol.

- Tomoyo? Pera ai! Tomoyo é o nome da irmã da Sakura!-disse ele de cabelos em pé.

- Exato!-respondeu Eriol.

- Cara, mas era ela que eu ia te apresentar no dia em que você me deu bolo.-falou Yukito.

- QUÊ?-falaram Eriol, Tomoyo e Clow.

- Você era o rapaz que o amigo da minha irmã ia apresentar?-perguntou Tomoyo.

- Agora esta tudo muito claro, é por isso que o espírito de Tomoyo só apareceu pra você Eriol! Você e ela tinham assuntos inacabados!-falou Clow.

- Nossa, mas isso é incrível...-falou Eriol maravilhado.

- Agora eu acredito que o espírito da maninha da Sakura esta ai, só ela pra contar uma dessas.-disse Yukito rindo.

- Espera! Clow quantas horas?-disse Eriol saindo do transe emocional que tinha entrado.

- São exatamente, ahhhh...11:15.

-PUTZ!!!!!!!Vão desligar as máquinas ao 12:00, nós não podemos mais enrolar aqui não, vamos que vamos, o tempo ruge e a Sapucaí é grande!-disse Eriol correndo pro furgão.

-Ah moleque! Agora que a cobra vai fumar!-disse Yukito pulando dentro do furgão.

- BOA SORTE!-gritou Clow que estava com um sorriso bastante enigmático no rosto.

_s2 __s2 __s2 _

Enquanto iam segundo o caminho para o hospital, Eriol finalmente explica para Yukito o seu plano.

- Seguinte: nós vamos roubar o corpo da Tomoyo.-disse Eriol.

- ROUBAR? Cê ta doido? Fumo cigarrinho do demônio foi?-perguntou Yukito atônico.

- Vai me ajudar ou não?-perguntou Eriol.

- É! Vai nos ajudar ou não?-perguntou Tomoyo aparecendo no banco de trás.

- Claro que vou.

- Ótimo! Segura as pontas, pois nós já estamos chegando.-disse Eriol. Tomy por onde podemos entrar?

- Pela parte de trás. Ninguém fica lá nesse horário.-respondeu Tomoyo.

Os três estacionaram o furgão e adentraram o hospital pela porta de trás, como Tomoyo havia dito não havia ninguém, logo foi fácil entrar e ir direto para uma sala onde pegariam os utensílios necessários para manter Tomoyo viva enquanto retiravam o seu corpo do depois de pegarem tudo, Tomoyo os guiou para onde seu corpo estava, e para surpresa de Yukito era realmente a irmã de Sakura

- Pelas barbas do profeta! É mesmo a Tomoyo.-disse Yukito quase caindo pra trás devido ao susto.

- Você é mais linda do que parece...-disse Eriol.

- Obrigada...-disse Tomoyo corada.

- Ta tudo muito lindo, muito legal, mas será que dá pra gente tirar ela daqui logo? Já é quase 12:00 caramba!-disse Yukito apontando pro relógio.

- Ele esta explique para o Yukito como ele deve fazer para retirar o seu corpo da cama e colocá-lo aqui para que possamos retira-ló do quarto, enquanto isso eu vou ver se tem alguém por perto.-finalizou Eriol.

- Tudo bem.-disse Tomoyo virando-se para Yukito.

Enquanto Tomoyo explicava para Yukito o que deveria ser feito, Eriol sai do quarto para ver como estava a situação lá fora e qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com o , que assustado com a presença do rapaz foi logo interrogando.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?-perguntou Inabata desconfiado.

- Eu sou o e fui mandado pelo para dar uma olhada na paciente.-respondeu Eriol.

- Ah sim...Entendo. Não se importaria se eu confirmasse isso com o próprio Terada não é?-perguntou Inabata segurando um celular.

- Não claro que não...-disse Eriol.

Depois de dizer isso, Eriol esperou Inabata virar-se e o atacou, deixando o médico inconsciente caído no chãós essa sua ação impensada o rapaz entra no quarto e diz:

- Ando logo Yukito! Nosso tempo acabou!

-Ta bom! Já ta tudo pronto mesmo.-respondeu o amigo.

-Certo, vamos...-disse Eriol.

Ao passar com o corpo de Tomoyo pela porta, tanto Yukito e Tomoyo perguntam para Eriol o que aconteceu e o mesmo responde que fez o necessário, mas quando chegam no fim do corredor vêem a irmã de Tomoyo, Shoran e a mestra dela a ,que ao ver os dois saindo correndo com o corpo de sua amiga e aluna chama os seguranças.

- Ai ai agora fudeu!-disse Yukito.

- Corre!-disse Eriol.

- Peguem aqueles dois!-grita Nakuru.

Os dois amigos chegam até o elevador, mas quando o mesmo se abre saí de lá dois seguranças, os dois partem pra cima de Yukito, enquanto Eriol corre com o corpo da moça, entretando ao fazer isso, Yukito que segurava os tubos de respiração de Tomoyo nas mãos ficou com eles e Tomoyo ficou sem os tubos que levavam ar até ela. Merda!-disse Yukito ao constatar o corrido e o mesmo disse Eriol ao perceber que vinham não somente os seguranças em sua direção, mas também Shoran que o segurou. O corpo de Tomoyo ficou no meio do corredor que levava a outros corredores e que deles saíram Sakura, Nakuru, Inabata e outros seguranças. Tomoyo apenas observava aquilo tudo e aos poucos foi se sentido fraca e começou a sumir, o único que podia ver aquilo era Eriol que já se encontrava desesperado.

- Eriol, eu estou desaparecendo.-disse Tomoyo.

- TOMOYO! Por favor, lute!-gritou Eriol.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Acho que dessa vez não vai dar pra escapar...Adeus.-disse Tomoyo antes de desaparecer, e logo após o seu desaparecimento a única coisa que se pode ouvir foi o barulho que uma das máquinas que mantinha Tomoyo viva "gritar", indicando que a mesma havia morrido.

-TOMOYO!- ao gritar pelo nome da amada, Eriol faz um esforço sobre humano para se soltar de Shoran e dos outros dois seguranças que o seguravam, e correu em direção do corpo da moça, dessa forma ao se aproximar da moça depositou em beijo em seus lábios antes que fosse novamente segurado. Depois de ter feito aquilo algo de muito estranho aconteceu, as máquinas voltaram a dar sinais que Tomoyo estava viva e após tudo isso a mesma abriu os olhos, Sakura que até então se mantinha afastada ficou simplesmente maravilhada e correu na direção de sua irmã e disse:

- Tomy? Tomy, você esta bem?-perguntou Sakura.

- Sim Sakura eu estou muito bem agora.-disse Tomoyo virando-se para a irmã.

- Céus! É um milagre!-disse Sakura agora aos prantos.

- TOMOYO!?-chamava Eriol que havia sido solto por Shoran e pelos seguranças que estavm atônicos com o que viam.

- Tomoyo? Esse é o . Lembra-se dele?-perguntou Sakura apontando para Eriol.

-Não...Desculpe-me, mas não sei quem o senhor é. - respondeu a moça de olhos violetas.

Eriol ficou estarrecido. Como seria possível ela não se lembrar dele depois de tudo o que os dois passaram juntos? O rapaz fez a única coisa sensata que lhe passou na cabeça naquele momento, saiu correndo daquele local sem demora, não podia mais ficar um minuto se quer naquele lugar. Ao sair de lá o rapaz deu de cara com Yukito que tinha conseguido driblar os seguranças, sem mais delongas chamou Yukito, entraram dentro do furgão e foram embora. A única coisa que Eriol queria naquele momento era esquecer que havia feito de tudo para ficar com Tomoyo, e no final acabará por perde-lá.

_s2 __s2 __s2 _

_Uma semana depois..._

Tomoyo havia finalmente saído do hospital e voltará para seu apartamento, Sakura e Li estavam com ela para ajudá-la com alguns objetos dela, mas rapidamente colocaram as coisas no apartamento e foram embora, afinal de contas tinham que pegar as crianças na escola. Tomoyo observou sua casa, estava exatamente do jeito como ela se lembrará, mas de uma hora para outra deu uma vontade descontrolada de subir no terraço, não sabia o por que daquilo, mas foi exatamente o que ela fez, subiu no terraço, e quando o fez teve uma grande surpresa...Seu terraço havia se transformado num JARDIM! Um jardim lindo, um sonho...A moça estava tão admirada que quase não nota o miado de um gatinho preto que se enroscava em suas pernas, achou estranho encontrar aquele gato ali, todavia achou mas estranho encontrar o seu dono ali...Parado bem na frente dela, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Como você entrou aqui?-perguntou Tomoyo.

- Chave extra...-respondeu Eriol se aproximando.

- Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

- Talvez...Dos seus sonhos, quem sabe?

- Será? Porque eu sonhei com um jardim como este e agora ele esta aqui!Como no meu sonho...

- E se fosse verdade?

- E se fosse verdade o quê?

- Que eu faça partes dos seus sonhos?-disse o rapaz segurando a mão da moça e aproximando o seu rosto do dela.

- Então pediria para que nunca mais acordasse.

Dizendo isso Tomoyo e Eriol se aproximam, permitindo assim que um encontre o sentimento do outro, que ambos desvendassem o mais obscuro segredo e que dessa forma fiquem juntos para sempre, se entregaram ao amor, e finalmente descobrem o segredo da vida: a felicidade que só é encontrada nos braços de nossas almas gêmeas...E o mais puro sentimento...O amor que vence todas as barreiras, até mesmo aquelas que nós não conseguimos ver.

_s2 __s2 __s2 _

O tempo passou e as coisas foram se encaminhando, Eriol e Tomoyo se casaram e agora estão grávidos, pra variar Sakura e Shoran também estão, Rika ainda não havia depilado as pernas, portanto o desejo de Terada de ter um filho foi mais uma vez adiado. Yukito acabou por se enrolar com a Naoko, os dois se conheceram na festa de casamento de Eriol e Tomoyo, já Nakuru e Touya acabaram reatando o casamento depois de tantas idas e vindas, quanto ao Dr. Inabata ele foi transferido para o raio que o parta, eu honestamente não sei pra onde ele foi, e eu...Bem, eu acabei me dando muito bem no final, porque consegui pegar aquela baiana arretada que eu tanto queria. Quem pensava que eu o cupido da história ia ficar sobrando ficou muito decepcionado não é não minha rainha?

- Mas é claro que sim meu querido Clow.-disse a baiana se derretendo.

- No final das contas nossos pombinhos acabaram por ter o final dos contos de fadas, e viveram felizes para sempre...Mas como a vida continua novas aventuras se iniciam, mas isso..._JÁ É UMA OUTRA HISTÓRIA._

**_

* * *

_****_Notas finais:_**

**_Agradecimentos: Miseno-san, Musette Fujiwara, Analu-san, Sta. Umbrella, Mayabi Yoruno, Izayoi Higurashi, Hime Hayashi, Daniyumi e Yullie Black Uzumaki._**

**_Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo último capitulo, eu particularmente não gostei muito, mas espero que vocês apreciem o final._**

**_Minhas outras fics serão atualizadas mensalmente ou devido a minha inspiração._**

**_Deixem reviews caso tenham amado ou odiado, okay? Afinal vocês são minha inspiração. _**

**_Beijos e Abraços para todos!  
_**

**_Aqui é Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox desconectando. _**


End file.
